


What We Were

by Catgy



Category: MapleStory
Genre: Black Mage - Freeform, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Gaston - Freeform, Lotus, Lumiere - Freeform, PhanAria 5ever!, Shinsoo - Freeform, i ship them so hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catgy/pseuds/Catgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Master Thief Phantom's quest to steal the prized jewel, the Skaia, from Empress Aria goes awry when he develops feelings for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Never too late to join the Phan/Aria bandwagon! I’ve been meaning to write a Phantom/Aria fic for quite some time (read: two+ years) but I’ve always felt I couldn’t do them justice. I’ve finally managed to write something I’m somewhat satisfied with (not totally, of course). If I could rewrite this, I'll definitely write a longer and more angst-filled piece that really explores the nuances and development of their relationship. But without further ado, I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! :) Also posted on ff.net.

_Somewhere in the outskirts of Ereve. Present day._

Phantom only hopes he isn't too late.

The conference has gone wrong - horribly wrong - and immediately he's angry at himself and guilty for not insisting and forcing Aria to take him.

He's running as fast as he can, having teleported from the Lumiere to Ereve, and it doesn't take long for him to realise that things have indeed, as he's heard, gone terribly awry. There are people panicking and running about on the palace grounds, fleeing in all directions. The noise is almost too much to bear.

In the chaos and confusion nobody cares about the Master Thief; his pleas for directions to the Empress only fall on deaf ears. He's vaguely aware that parts of the palace are on fire, although the flames are quickly being doused by the rain that's increasing in intensity.

"Aria!" He yells, cupping his hands to his mouth, hardly caring. "Aria!"

A sudden thought strikes him, and his blood runs cold. If the palace is in danger, then the Empress is in even greater jeopardy. Shinsoo, the great divine bird, will come, and - Phantom knows just where to find them.

Aria - the light of his life -

The thought is suddenly too much to bear.

He turns, immediately, towards the private garden he knows she frequents, and runs and shroud walks as if his life depends on it.

Water from the puddles he steps in sloshes up the side of his boots, staining them and his pantaloons as he dashes toward the large tree by the edge of the clearing. He pushes his hair out of the way and his hat falls. He ignores it as he blinks frantically, and his eyes widen as he realises Shinsoo is curled up underneath the tree, and -

"Aria!" Phantom's heart pounds as he sprints toward Shinsoo. "Aria!" He breathes, panicking, as he stops before the giant bird. Aria is lying against Shinsoo, her eyes closed and her face, a deathly pale.

"No - Aria!" His feet feel heavy, suddenly, and it takes all of his strength to overcome the growing surge of panic that quickly gives way to inertia as he makes his way forward.

He can feel his eyes moistening and his vision blurring but he keeps his eyes focused on Aria. On her blonde hair, matted and limp by the rain; and on her pale face, devoid of colour.

"You're here...Phantom." Shinsoo's breathing is laboured, and her words take effort.

"Shinsoo." Everything feels surreal as he falls to his knees before the great bird, his left hand balling against his chest instinctively as if to control the growing pain within.

"Aria", he whispers, almost like a ward against what he knows is the truth. "Aria." Another whisper, this time a fervent prayer.

"Aria-" And now that he's this close to Shinsoo, he can see that Aria's expression is calm, as if she's just sleeping.

"I'm sorry..." Shinsoo says. "I couldn't protect her."

"No..."

Phantom tears off his gloves and all but drags himself to Shinsoo, reaching out with a trembling hand to touch Aria's face. The touch of her skin is cold against his, her lips pale against an even paler face. Her hair is limp and wet from the rain, and Phantom hugs her close as he inhales her sweet scent, barely lingering past her death. He wraps his arms about her, hoping that somehow, somehow, his warmth against her can ignite life in her again.

"Aria-" He mumbles as fat drops roll down his cheeks and mingle with water from the rain in some unholy union of grief and sorrow. At that moment, he's sure that even the skies are crying and mourning for the loss of a sweet, kind, and innocent soul. HIS sweet, kind, and innocent soul. "Aria..."

"She left a message - and something - for you."

He looks up at Shinsoo, unable to tear himself away from the limp girl in his arms.

"Her palms." Shinsoo says tiredly. She's obviously taken the brunt of the damage meant for Aria, but yet it wasn't enough. Shinsoo's laboured breathing reminds Phantom that she has to rest soon, as the divine bird is wont to do when gravely injured.

Slowly, reverently and with trembling fingers, Phantom opens Aria's tightly clenched hands to reveal - the Skaia, gleaming slightly blue amidst the pouring rain.

"For safekeeping. She trusts you, Phantom." Shinsoo's voice is soft.

"And yet I couldn't protect her. Her trust has been misplaced." Phantom mutters, his voice garbled by the lump in his throat. "I do not deserve the Skaia."

"I cannot pretend to understand the depth of the relationship between the two of you, and she has revealed little, but -" Shinsoo takes a deep, shuddering breath. "She wants you to have it."

Phantom looks down at the Skaia in his hand. Memories of Aria, unbidden, rise in his mind. Now that he has the Skaia in his hand, now that she's given him permission to take it from her, she's gone. It's a hollow victory, Phantom reflects, as he cradles Aria close to him.

He hopes against all hope, and yet he suddenly feels as if he's whisked back in time, to a time before all this, to a time when Aria still had a smile on her face. And so, in the pouring rain, with the love of his life limp and lifeless in his arms, he allows himself to remember her.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Empress' Palace, Ereve. Several months ago.  
_

"You are as radiant and beautiful as a thousand suns, my lady." The Knight bows low as he kisses the Empress' hand.

"Oh, Knight Marthew, your words are sweeter than sugar. Truly, you are the light of my life." The Empress titters as she blushes, her eyes focused on the Knight's chaste lips on her hand.

"My lady, would I - I dare not violate you with my unworthy lips." The Knight says as he takes a slight step back. The crestfallen look on the Empress' face is obvious.

"My dear Knight, it is but a prayer. From one sinner to the other." She reassures him. "Kiss me, my Knight."

Marthew grunts, and finally relents. "If my lady wishes."

"It is as your lady wishes," she says, and shivers when he wraps his arms about her and presses his lips to hers, and - _oh!_

A knock on the door interrupts Aria, nearly sending the book out of her hands as she sits up in shock. The Empress of Maple World closes the slim volume quickly, face flushing as she tucks it back underneath the thicker and infinitely less frivolous _A Complete History of Maple World_ which she then places carefully on the settee.

Empress Aria paces to the door, careful to avoid fisting her fingers in her dress as she's wont to do. "Come in," she says, as calmly as she can, and her advisor Elena, a slim brunette woman with stern features, bustles in.

Elena seems to ignore her obvious state of distraction. "The King of Ariant wishes to see you." The advisor says quickly, her arms folded. She's garbed in flowing noblesse robes of white and gold.

"Again?" Aria can't quite keep the edge out of her voice.

"Yes. But it's not about the tax issue this time, Empress. It's about... a theft."

"A theft?" _I could care less then_ , Aria thinks. "I'll pen him a note with my dearest condolences."

"He wants to see you personally, in Ariant. Four days from now."

Aria notices Elena looking at _A Complete History of Maple World_. "Did you agree on my behalf, again?"

Elena's gaze flickers back to her, and she recognises the look on her advisor's face. It's guilt. "Yes, Empress."

"What if I don't want to see him?" Aria asks.

"The King of Ariant-"

"Is a valuable trade partner. Trade in gems and minerals account for 38% of Ereve's import volume. Trade in textiles accounts for 19%." Aria says, barely pausing for breath as she intones the dry facts she's learnt so many times as Empress. "And yet the King of Ariant is even more immature and foolish than the King of Ludibrium, who is himself like a little child despite being a fully-grown man."

"Empress -" Elena pinches the bridge of her nose and exhales slightly.

"So what is it this time, then?" Aria sighs. It's not Elena's fault and they both know it, but the mere mention of the ineptitude King of Ariant always seems to rile Aria up, and she suddenly feels a small lump of guilt.

"Phantom's robbed him clean. He's even taken his prized gem, the Rose Jewel." Elena replies.

"Phantom?" Aria looks at the taller woman now. "Master Thief Phantom?"

"The one and only, Empress."

"So Phantom broke into the vault and grabbed all the jewels?" Aria pauses. "Didn't he give that exact same story several months back? Yelled that it was an emergency or something."

"I hear he _really_ got robbed this time." Elena says, and if Aria didn't know better she'll have thought her advisor was enjoying herself. "Robbed clean."

"So all his jewels are gone?"

"Mostly."

Aria looks at Elena carefully, and considers. The King of Ariant may be a jerk, but trade with his country accounts for - "Very well. Arrange a meeting for me. Just keep it short."

"I will." And the smile Elena flashes her reminds Aria that perhaps she's not the only one who's not keen on seeing the King.

It's a few days later when Elena accompanies Aria in her royal carriage to the Ariant palace. The air is stifling and sticky - as it always is - but that isn't what bothers Aria. What bothers her is what she sees enroute to the palace from the sky station; children mill about the small entourage - Elena had insisted on some security detail - dressed in little more than scraps for clothing, their hands outstretched for food and coin. The buildings look more rundown than she remembers. It troubles Aria, especially when they pull up to the King's palace. A wasteful pond and fountain ensemble runs parallel to the road the carriage takes as they enter the palace grounds proper; the high wrought iron gate behind them closes and it's almost as if they're in a different world. Lush vegetation and brilliant flowers and golden statues dot the palace gardens as the carriage loops toward the main foyer.

It sickens Aria, and from the look she catches on Elena's face, it's obvious her advisor doesn't approve, either.

Aria disembarks from the carriage as gracefully as she can with Elena behind her. The King of Ariant appears then; a rotund man with flushed cheeks and a large belly with a larger ego to boot. He's dressed flamboyantly and sweating, his servants desperately fanning him and trying to get him to cool down.

"Good morning, Empress. Come, I have matters of great import to discuss." The King, puffing his chest slightly, keeps up a brisk pace with little regard for the more petite Empress' smaller steps.

"I've heard from my advisor." Aria nods slightly at the woman in question.

"Then you'll sympathise with me, no doubt." The King leads them to an open air room overlooking an internal courtyard filled with lush plants and flowing water. "It's an atrocity!" He finally declared as he plonks down onto a cushioned armchair made of the gaudiest-looking fabric Aria has ever seen.

Two servants offer her tea, and she accepts gratefully.

"My condolences." Aria gives the King a neutral smile as she sips her tea slowly. She watches as the King's face turns even redder as he continues his monologue tirade. Next to her, her advisor Elena shoots her a look, and thus Aria keeps her amusement well-concealed behind a careful, planned expression.

"When I catch Phantom - that no-good useless thief! How dare he steal from me! I am the King of Ariant! And the nerve!" The King flings a card across the table, and his advisor next to him holds him back quickly as if to prevent him from throwing another tantrum.

"My apologies, Your Highness. The King is much affected by the loss. Do not take it personally." The advisor said to her quickly.

"No offense meant, and no offense taken." Aria says as she slides a hand to pick up the card.

"You are truly magnanimous, your Highness. My lord -" the advisor then turns to the King, now sullen and quiet like a sulky child. Aria finds it increasingly difficult to maintain her civil and polite facade and so she takes to examining the card.

It's embossed gold, as flashy and ostentatious as he is, but yet, refined somewhat, a checkered pattern of red and white with the motif of a mask. She flips it over to reveal an image of a crescent moon, signed with a flourish: _Phantom_.

"May I recommend some additional security before I arrive? I can already imagine the Rose Jewel on the Lumiere."

Aria can't resist a slight snigger. This Master Thief Phantom sure has a wry sense of humour. She's heard about him before, of course, but it's the first time she's actually reading first-hand the calling card he always leaves before a heist to taunt his victims.

They say that Phantom only steals from the rich, and that his skills are legendary. Nearly every ruler in Maple World has lost something of value to him. Except for her. Ereve has nothing but trees and grass, things of natural beauty that have no worth for the Master Thief. Aria bites her lip slightly, card still in hand, the King still complaining on and on - he doesn't seem to notice she's hardly paying attention, if at all.

Nobody has ever seen him, and rumours swirl about who he's in league with. Regardless, the common folk treat him as a curious spectacle, while the nobility and rich double their guards and hide their valuables in even more secure vaults. Still, Aria muses as she watches the King of Ariant stand up and stomp out the room, pushing his servants out of the way in the process, even the most secure vault has nothing on Master Thief Phantom.

The Ariant advisor apologises immediately, bowing profusely and repeating that the King's "just not in a good mood today", and Aria nods politely as she gives Elena a glance. Her advisor - and former tutor - says some choice words to the Ariant advisor, who nods sheepishly.

"He's never in a good mood." Aria observes softly, wrinkling her nose slightly as they're led out of the room. They follow the red-faced advisor down the hallway and back to the main hall. Elena doesn't entertain her until they're out of the King's palace and safely ensconced in their royal carriage back to Ereve. "I can't believe he called me all the way here just to listen to him complain about his stolen stuff."

"Watch your words before them." Elena eyes her sternly, and Aria resists the urge to roll her eyes as she looks out the window. Elena sighs. "I'm not saying I agree with you -"

"I know, but he's such a jerk." Aria says. She continues looking out the window at the passing scenery. The air is hot and sticky, and while she can't wait to be back at Ereve, she's occupied, at least, by what she sees outside. The royal carriage takes them through a slightly more circuitous route back through the cleaner and richer parts of Ariant, and suddenly Aria can't help but start to think that the King truly deserves it. "He deserved it."

"Pardon?"

"The King." Aria muses as she looks out at the clean buildings, homes to rich merchants and the nobility of Ariant. She can also see that the houses further beyond are not as clean nor as beautiful. "He deserved to be robbed of all his precious jewels. So many people in his country are starving."

"He is...trying."

"Trying? Selling one jewel can feed all his people for at least a day." She can't keep the edge out of her voice.

"Your Highness," Elena says in that tone she reserves when there's a lesson she wishes to impart. "That does not make it right to steal from him."

Aria slumps back in her seat. There's really no point arguing with Elena, who will of course always encourage her to take the diplomatic view on things. She doesn't realise that she's still holding on to the card until she looks down at her hand. And suddenly she can't help but hope that Phantom's theft can humble the King; there's no hope otherwise.

Master Thief Phantom, eh? _I'm starting to like him already,_ she thinks to herself, and a corner of her lips turn up in a smile as she slips the card into the fold of her robes.


	3. Chapter 3

It's only when the King of Ariant contacts her _again_ about the theft of his stupid treasures does she actually realise she doesn't only not like the man, she in fact loathes him.

"Doesn't he have anything better to do?" Aria looks across the table at Elena as she tears the toast bread into pieces. She dips a piece in her broth as Elena speaks.

"Phantom made away with the Rose Jewel, one of his most prized possessions."

"I don't know, Phantom seems kind of cool. I like him already." Aria shoves the bread into her mouth and dusts her fingers carefully over her plate.

"He's a thief through and through, Empress." Elena reminds her caustically.

"I'll like to meet him one day, actually." Aria dips another bit of bread into her broth.

"Your Highness -"

"I wish to speak with him, perhaps. Get to know him better."

"He's nothing more than a thief. A _very_ skilled thief, regardless. But a thief."

"Maybe we can even talk over tea, like this." Aria grins. Elena is annoyed and Aria knows it.

Elena grunts. "Let us talk about other matters, then. The King of El Nath has requested an audience next week. It's about his land."

"I'll meet him." Aria nods. At least he's not the King of Ariant.

As Elena blabbers on about Aria's schedule for the week, Aria can't help but wonder how she can actually _meet_ Phantom. The thought of tea and lunching with him briefly crosses her mind before she pushes it away. He's still a thief, after all, going after Maple World's most valuable treasures. She sighs softly as she leans back in her chair, and her eyes catch on the necklace she wears, on the gleaming blue and purple gem decorated with gold filigree. And suddenly, she has an idea...

* * *

"Gaston, tell me. What is this 'Skaia' I've been hearing so much of lately?" Phantom, sprawled on the sofa like a lazy cat, looks across to where Gaston is dusting the mantelpiece. He flips idly through the book on his lap.

"The Skaia is a treasure of Ereve, sir."

"Ereve?" Phantom raises an eyebrow and scoffs. "There's nothing there but trees and grass."

"There's the Skaia, now. It's the country's most precious treasure, passed down from Empress to Empress."

"' _Now_ '? And why haven't we heard about this treasure of theirs before?" Phantom sits up slightly and pushes the book off.

"They've probably been keeping it secret, for fear -" Gaston trails off.

"For fear what?"

"That you'll steal it, Master Phantom. Your skills are legendary."

Phantom sits up slightly. "Treasure, eh? Gaston, help me find out more about this...Skaia. If this treasure is as valuable as they claim, then this will be my greatest achievement yet."

* * *

The letter arrives on Aria's balcony several evenings later, sealed in a plain white envelope embossed with gold trimmings, a motif of a mask on it.

Aria swallows as she nears the mysterious letter, unaware of how it could have gotten there, or who could have sent it. She has a clue, of course, when she picks it up and smells the slight scent of roses and studies the mask motif.

She's almost running back into her room to her dresser, yanking out the drawer so fast it nearly comes right off. She reaches for the card Phantom had given the King of Ariant, and holds them side by side.

The same silhouette of a mask in gold. The motifs match, and Aria lets out an involuntary gasp. With trembling fingers she picks up her letter opener from her desk and slices the envelope, careful to avoid damaging its contents.

She retrieves a plain letter, and at first glance sees that it's from fine stock, with cursive penmanship. Her eyes widen as she reads it.

_Dear Empress Aria,_

_It has come to my knowledge of your possession of an extremely valuable treasure known as the 'Skaia'. This letter is a notice to inform you that it will be in my possession soon._

_Sincerest regards,_  
_Master Thief Phantom_

Her plan had worked. She folds the letter and shoves it back into its envelope. She feels guilty as she hides the letter at the far back of the drawer in her dresser. No, she wrings her hands as she paces about. She has every right to _be_ guilty, for she had just lured Phantom the Master Thief to Ereve.


	4. Chapter 4

After the letter, Aria takes to sleeping with the Skaia around her neck. This night, however, nearly two weeks after receiving the letter, she feels different. She hasn't told anyone about it, let alone and especially Elena, and she feels slightly guilty as she lies down upon her pillow and stares at the open balcony door and the billowing curtains.

She stares outside as she thinks - and wonders. Who _is_ Phantom? Who is the man behind the mask? Her thoughts swirl as her eyelids begin to close and darkness overtakes her...

Aria's eyes fly open as she senses someone near her. The first thing she sees is blond hair framing amethyst eyes, peeking out from beneath a raven-horned dark blue mask. She gasps as she stumbles upright, eyes widening at the stranger's proximity.

"Who are you?" She breathes. His eyes are on hers, deep and soulful.

"I wouldn't have chosen this as our first meeting, but - the name is Phantom." The man shifts himself slightly until he's seating on the edge of the bed instead of leaning over her. She's thankful for that, at least, for her heart pounds a lot less loudly in her chest the further he is from her.

"Phantom -" Aria mumbles as her eyes widen. "The master thief?" Her heart thuds at the thought of the INTRUDER in the room.

"The one and only. And I'm here for the Skaia." His lips quirk up in a wry smile.

Aria raises her eyebrows as she stares at him. "You've got some nerve. I'm calling for the guards." She doesn't know why she's said that, she doesn't know why she hasn't already raised the alarm, and she doesn't know how he's managed to sneak past all the palace guards.

She only has the answer to her third question - because he's _Phantom_ \- and the other two questions tug insistently at her mind. But what she does know is that his eyes have never left hers - and she knows that only because _her_ eyes have never left his. He's here, and he's real. She swallows. She's got what she wanted.

"Go ahead." Phantom smirks, and in one quick movement reveals the Skaia already in his hands. He hops from the bed to face her, his back to the balcony.

"Give that back!" She yells as she runs over to him just as he waves his hand in a flurry of cards. There's a blinding light and she closes her eyes as she lays her hands on the crystal, and -

She lands with a thud. There's a heavy weight on her and she shrugs it off, stumbling to her feet almost immediately as she instinctively dusts her clothing down. Her eyes widen.

Phantom is next to her, one hand proffered to support her, but she ignores it in favour of looking about.

"Where are we?" Her surroundings are completely unfamiliar. "Did you just _kidnap_ me?"

"We are on the Lumiere - my ship. And I did not _kidnap_ you."

"Kidnapping is the unlawful taking away of a person against their will. This is against my will."

"Is it?"

"Yes. Return me the Skaia and bring me back to the Palace now." For a moment she's tempted to just let him leave with it, but she hasn't gone to the trouble only to have him appear and vanish as quickly.

Aria gives him her best Empress face. Hopefully it can hide all that shaking she's doing. It always works on Elena, but Phantom just chuckles and slips the Skaia into the folds of his robes.

"I am busy. As you can see, we are on the Lumiere, and there's work to be done."

" _We_ are on the Lumiere. I demand you to return me back to the palace." A part of her begins to wonder whether it was a good idea to even tempt him in the first place.

"Gaston, bring me my schedule book."

A man dressed in a dapper suit hurries out. He holds out a book. "Here, Master Phantom."

"No." Phantom shakes his head. "When's my schedule free?"

"10 am later, sir."

"And what time is it now?"

"1.45, sir."

"I'll send you back at 10, then." Phantom looks at Aria. "Write that down in my schedule, Gaston. Block out 15 minutes for the Empress here."

"Wait. You kidnap the Empress of Ereve and you dare to keep me here for that long? When I return to the palace, I will-" Aria pauses, and watches as he removes his mask and sets it aside on a chair. He shakes his blonde hair free slightly. She lets out an involuntary gasp as he turns to face her.

His hair just about skims his eyes, an arresting amethyst colour that peeks out beneath the mess of blonde. He's also wearing a smile on his lips, his cheeks dimpling slightly.

"What? You've never seen a handsome man before?"

Aria sets her mouth in a thin line and crosses her arms, desperately trying to calm her accelerated heart rate down. "I demand you take me back now."

"You better make yourself comfortable, Your Highness. Gaston, prepare my bubble bath."

"Your bubble - I am the Empress of Ereve!" Aria snaps. Yet she can't help but find a certain humour in his words.

"And I am Master Thief Phantom. Who presently needs a good bath and a good night's rest. See to it that she's comfortable on the Lumiere." Two servants come over and bow at his command and start to lead her away.

"Wait-" Aria says, but Phantom has already made his way out of the main foyer they're standing in.

"Your Highness. This way, please."

"That insufferable -" she mutters, and catches the two servants grinning slightly. "What are you two smiling at?"

"Nothing." They demur quickly as they enter a room, as ornately furnished as the foyer. Aria watches by the doorway as they prop up cushions on a red and gold sofa and gesture for her to make herself comfortable. Reluctantly she makes her way to the sofa.

"Please remain here till tomorrow morning, Empress. We will be outside if you need us." The servants bow and make their way out, leaving her alone.

She shakes her head, and sits down cautiously. In the house of the Master Thief Phantom... She ought to be frightened, she really should be. But yet, she feels a slight rush of adrenaline course through her as she realises she _is_ in the house of Master Thief Phantom. Or, more accurately, she's on his floating airship.

She looks about the room. It's not large by any means, which surprises her for she had always expected Phantom to live in a huge mansion befitting his ego. Perhaps the Lumiere, as he calls it, is but a temporary accommodation as he travels from one place to another to -

"Of course! That's how he does it." Aria mutters as she gets up. "He travels from place to place in this."

Interest piqued, Aria sets about satisfying her curiosity. The room may be small, but it's well furnished. A small bookcase adorns one wall, and the other wall holds an eclectic collection of paintings. A bay window allows her sight out of the otherwise windowless room. She takes one peek out and shudders, retreating back deeper into the safety of the room.

The sofa is the only furniture of real notice here, as Aria realises it's the size of a bed, even. Perhaps she's in a guest room of sorts. She shrugs.

Regardless, although the Skaia is no longer in her hands, she's gotten what she wanted. She's met Phantom, Master Thief extraordinaire, at long last, and she's willing to bet she's one of the only few outside the Lumiere whom he's ever revealed his face to. That blonde hair, and those deep, purple eyes -

Aria shakes her head. What surprises her instead is the fact that she's so nonchalant about her own kidnapping. She's the Empress of Maple World, abducted from her own balcony and onto the ship of an unknown stranger. Belatedly she realises she's not only put herself at risk, but the entire Maple World at risk.

Yet somehow, she muses as she trails a curious finger along the spines of the books on the shelf, she can't quite bring herself to stay mad at him. Phantom has taken the Skaia, and has abducted her, yet she's still able to laugh about her own plight.

Perhaps it's because he's so extraordinarily handsome and charming that she can't help but forgive his crimes? Aria thinks, and then laughs. That sounds like the only plausible explanation in the face of an evening with all caution and reason thrown to the wind. Heck, she's even gotten her wish to meet him.

Somehow she feels like she's toeing a dangerous line.

She opens the door slowly, and the waiting servants outside turn to face her. Aria stops at the doorway. "About Phantom -"

"Yes?"

"Does he stay here all the time?" She gestures vaguely about.

"Yes, Empress." The girl nods enthusiastically.

"Oh. Can I see him now?"

"I'm afraid he's asleep, already. Perhaps tomorrow morning."

"Perhaps." Aria raises an eyebrow.

"Do let us know if you need anything." They offer.

"I'm alright, thank you." Aria smiles, and closes the door behind her. She supposes a guided tour around the ship is out of the question, so she sits back down on the sofa.

She reaches up to touch the Skaia - and her fingers grasp at thin air, and she sighs. She's lost the Skaia, all because of her curiosity to meet the Master Thief in person. She's not sure how Elena will react. The Skaia may not actually be Ereve's most priceless treasure, but it's a valuable gem in itself, so losing it has never really been an option.

And now she's all but given it away as bait for the thief. Perhaps she can convince him again tomorrow morning. She stares at the ceiling, and despite her inner protests, soon falls asleep anyway.

* * *

"Empress." A familiar voice. A familiar, irritating voice. She sits up immediately and looks about. "It's 10."

Phantom is standing near her, his arms folded across his chest as he looks at her. His mask and cap are back on his head. Aria flushes and realises she's actually fallen asleep on the sofa in the end.

"I will bring you back to the palace now." He stretches out a hand for her. She ignores it as she stumbles to her feet, still slightly groggy. "You have to hold on to me for the spell to work, you know."

Ugh, that good-for-nothing, useless - his hands are surprisingly soft as he drags her to him, and in a flourish of cards and with a bright blinding light, they're back on her balcony.

He lets go of her almost immediately - faster than she would have done so - and takes a step back. He retrieves the Skaia and dangles it from the chain.

"Give that back." Aria reaches for it, but Phantom is quicker and he takes a step back.

"You know I didn't mean to steal it." He says.

"But you did." She stuck out a hand.

"I won't steal it without your permission." He inclines his head slightly as he drops the Skaia back into her outstretched palm. She can hardly believe he's handing the Skaia back to her - she can't understand why.

"Like I'll ever give you permission to steal the treasure of Ereve." She grabs hold of the crystal immediately, so tight that she can feel the gold filigree biting marks into her skin. She can feel relief flooding through her.

"We shall see about that. I'm persistent, just so you know. I'll be at the balcony, say, about 10 tomorrow evening?" He winks.

"I'll double the guards." She glares at him.

"I'm Phantom. No number of guards can deter nor stop me." He grins boyishly.

"I'll triple - no, quadruple it." She says quickly, and, somehow, she can't find it in herself to be mad at him. The fact that he's smiling seems to lighten his crime - somewhat. Aria can't stand that.

"As you wish, my lady. Until then." Phantom bows low, more gentlemanly and courtly than she can ever imagine, and takes a step back. He disappears in a flurry of cards, and Aria swallows as she makes her way forward, the Skaia still in her hands, biting into her skin. There's only one card left on the ground, and she picks it up.

It's embossed gold, as flashy and ostentatious as he is, but yet, refined somewhat, a checkered pattern of red and white with the motif of a mask. It looks identical to the one he had left for the King of Ariant. She flips it over to reveal an image of a crescent moon, signed with a flourish: _Phantom_.

* * *

"Back so soon?" Gaston looks at Phantom as he strides into the main foyer. "And you returned the Skaia?"

"Yes." Phantom removes his mask and cape and hands them to Gaston.

"Why?" The older man hangs the cape and mask nearby.

" _'Why?_ ' My dear Gaston, _'Why?_ ' I love a challenge. It's too easy."

"You had your hands on the most valuable jewel in Maple World, and you just let it go." Gaston sniffs.

"I'll prefer if Empress Aria gives it to me herself. Willingly."

"You know she won't do that. Unless -" Gaston's eyes widen slightly. "You wish to see her again?"

"I have made my intentions clear. Yes, I'll be on her balcony at 10 tomorrow." Phantom grins. "And, yes, perhaps I do wish to see her again."


	5. Chapter 5

Aria eyes the clock on the wall, an intricate thing of beauty from Ardentmill.

_9.50_.

She fists her fingers in her dress as she paces about. She doesn't know why she's nervous, she doesn't know why she's acting like this, but what she does know is that Phantom should be coming soon.

Earlier that day she had already given the orders for a doubling of the guard, without stating exactly why for fear of giving the actual reason away, although she suspects Phantom will be coming from the balcony anyway. The balcony's unguarded, as is the inside of her quarters, and she can't help but feel a slight sense of unease as she looks at the clock, again.

_9.52._

She breathes. The Skaia is safe, with her, strung about her neck by its gold chain and hidden under the fabrics of her robes. She's thought of pawning it off on one of her advisors, but she's the Empress so it's her responsibility. She's also thought of keeping it in the palace vault or her own, although she's suddenly reminded of the King of Ariant. No, the only way the Skaia can be safe is with _her_ , although she's not too sure about that especially given yesterday's incident. This time, however, it'll be much, much more difficult for him to grab it.

_9.54.  
_  
But most startingly, the fact that she hasn't told _anyone_ about yesterday's incident surprises even herself. The fact that he can so easily enter the palace unseen means he's a threat, and a threat to the Empress is a threat to Maple World. She can't fathom why she's being so careless, being so flippant about her own safety and security. She's even made up a story about valuable treasure just to bait him to Ereve.

_9.56._

She's always wanted to see Phantom herself, though, she admits grudgingly as she leans against the doorway of the balcony, and thumbs the chain of the Skaia absentmindedly. Now that she has - she can't seem to get his deep purple eyes out of her mind.

_9.58._

She breathes as she looks over at the clock again. It's almost 10. She wonders whether he's really coming - and why he's even given the Skaia back to her. He can't be serious about seeking her permission. No empress in her right mind will -

"Expecting someone?"

She nearly jumps, startled by the presence of Phantom on her balcony. She doesn't even want to know how he's managed to sneak past the guards, just that he's Phantom and he can. She also doesn't like the way her heart rate accelerates at the mere sight of him.

"No." She says quickly, flushing as she remembers how Phantom managed to steal the Skaia from right under her nose the previous night. Maybe this is a mistake.

"I see you're still wary of me."

"You're a thief, of course I am!" She says, indignant.

"But yet you're still here."

"Yes," she admits defeatedly, only because it's true and she can't seem to find another way about it.

Phantom tilts his head slightly, suddenly boyish, and Aria can't help but avert her gaze.

"I gave my word, though. I won't take the Skaia from you until you agree to hand it to me."

"I will never."

"Then I'll just have to visit you every night." Phantom makes his way past her and into her room.

"Hey! What are you-"

"Not bad," he runs a gloved finger along the fabric of her drapes. "The finest from Ariant. How many weave?"

"Excuse me?" She stalks in after him.

"And this vanity is exquisite." He runs his hand along the tabletop of her dresser. "The best wood from Ellinia? Perhaps a thousand year old tree? And this vase?" Phantom picks up her favourite one at the corner of her dresser, and turns it about in his hand to inspect.

Aria stares at him, speechless. "What? Can you just -"

Phantom flops down on the sofa - _her_ sofa, she's reminded suddenly - and looks about the room with an appraising eye. "Not bad. But the Lumiere's more to my taste, actually."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the Skaia." Phantom kicks off his feet and rests them on _her_ coffee table before _her_ sofa.

"Please leave."

"I've promised. I won't leave until you give me the Skaia." He shrugs off his mask effortlessly, revealing once again to Aria his fine, aristocratic features.

"Then I hope you're used to disappointment." Aria says, as firmly as she can, but she's still somewhat distracted by the sight of him running his gloved fingers absentmindedly through his hair.

"Phantom doesn't accept disappointment. Besides, you're complicit." He chuckles as he places his hat next to him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aria flushes.

"Well, you haven't summoned the guards, so that just means you're okay with me being here." He grins.

"That doesn't mean –"

"Ah." His face brightens in understanding. "You wish to see me, then."

"No! The only reason why I haven't summoned the guards is because -" she trails off. "It's because - I can handle this myself."

"On the contrary, Empress, I'll say you're playing a game with me. I'll play this little game of yours, then, my Empress."

"There _is_ no game." Although the way he says 'my empress' definitely makes her heart skip a beat.

"So we'll pretend every evening, then. I'll pretend to steal the Skaia, and you'll pretend to not want to give it to me. Of course, in the end, you _will_ hand it over willingly." Phantom unfolds himself from the sofa slightly and reaches out to pluck a grape from her fruit bowl on the side table. Aria watches as he eats the grape. She can hardly believe what she's seeing and hearing.

"I know what you look like, now. I'll paste 'Wanted' posters everywhere myself." Aria swallows.

"Go ahead. It doesn't matter, as long as I get my hands on the Skaia." He pops another grape into his mouth.

"I hope you choke." Aria says, and he chuckles. "I'm not playing any games with you, Phantom." Saying his name shouldn't bring a thrill of excitement to her, at all, but it does.

"Very well. I'll just take the Skaia, now, then." Phantom winks and stands up, placing his hat back on his head. Aria instinctively tightens her grip on the chain of the Skaia around her neck.

Phantom laughs as he looks at her closed fingers. "My Empress, I will _never_ renege on my word. I won't take it without your permission."

"You had better not." Aria swallows.

"I will see you again tomorrow. Till then, farewell." Phantom gives a dramatic bow at the waist.

Aria snorts, but as she watches him disappear in a flurry of cards, she can't help but smile to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Aria knows she shouldn't be looking forward to meeting Phantom again, but she does. She's at least honest with herself, she reflects, as she paces about the balcony, her hand fingering the chain of the Skaia around her neck.

She hasn't told anyone about the past two meetings yet, and definitely hasn't told anyone how she's actually looking forward to seeing him again. Phantom may be a thief, but he's sincere, at least. And since he's not technically her subject like Elena, he sees no need to maintain proper decorum - which pleases Aria, actually.

It's tiring to always have to be Empress Aria in front of everybody else, but at least with Phantom, she finally feels as if she can be herself. Speaking with him is a liberating experience, and Aria knows, as Empress, these moments are few and far in between.

"Have you been expecting me?" Phantom chuckles as he appears.

"I'm not even going to ask how you do that." Aria can't help but smile.

"Shall I show you?"

"No." She shakes her head, recalling the last time he had done that and they had ended up on the Lumiere.

Phantom's silent for a while, as if in thought, and then he speaks. "Dine with me?"

"What?" She looks up to face him.

"I've prepared a small dinner for two. Unfortunately I only have the appetite for one share, so you'll have to take the other."

"You can't be serious." Aria's eyes narrow. "First you intrude into palace grounds to steal the Skaia, and then you kidnap me, and now you wish to dine with me?"

"I am serious, my Empress. Come." He stretches out a hand.

Aria shakes her head. "I cannot put myself in danger."

"So you think I'm dangerous?"

"You're definitely not harmless." Aria swallows as she takes a step back.

"Then I suppose I'll have to bring the food to us, then." Phantom walks out to the balcony and looks up at the sky. "I'll be back soon, my Empress." He grins, and in a flurry of cards, disappears.

"Wait -" But the word stops on Aria's tongue, and she balls her hands into fists as she stares at the sky. "He's impossible!"

Shaking her head slightly she turns to leave, certain that Phantom's only kidding and messing with her. She's not about to fall for his trap though, for she's sure that he's watching her from the Lumiere to see whether she takes the bait. She won't, so she heads back indoors.

"Going somewhere?" A very familiar and very charming voice.

Aria whips around to face -

Phantom is on her balcony again, and next to him is a table covered in a white tablecloth. Atop the table rests a single stalk of rose in a tiny vase, and two silverware lids cover plates on either side of the rose. Two wine glasses filled with something sparkle in the moonlight. Aria stares at the set up. How he's managed to do it so fast she has no clue, but she's more amazed by the sheer fact that he's actually serious about it.

"After you." Phantom gestures to the table, a mischievous grin on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

"You're joking." Aria manages out. She's stunned by the mere fact that Phantom - Master Thief and mysterious Phantom - wishes to dine with her. And after all he's done - "You've got some nerve."

"Do me a favour and please take a seat." Phantom holds out a chair for her, and grins.

"I'm not dining with you." Aria turns her back to him and plods back indoors. "Leave in five minutes or I'll call the guard."

She closes the balcony door behind her, and immediately peeks through the curtains. She watches, incredulous, as Phantom sits down and removes the silver lid off one of the plates. To her even greater amazement, he places the napkin on his lap, picks up the silverware and begins eating.

Phantom looks up then, and they make eye contact through the window. Aria narrows her eyes. He slowly slices through his food - what looks like a slab of meat - and pops one bite into his mouth. He's savouring it, Aria thinks, andshe swears he's doing it on purpose.

Another bite, and then he looks at her again, and grins.

She's had it. She crosses over to the main door of her room, and she's about to open it, her hand on the knob, when she stills. No. She can't turn him in.

Or rather, she reflects idly as she looks back at him, she doesn't want to. She's the one who lured him here in the first place. Didn't she want to get to know him better? Wasn't that her original intent?

She shuffles back to the balcony door slowly. Yes, she takes a deep breath. Getting to know him better is her duty as Empress, to figure out what her subjects - in this case, a very wealthy and very arrogant thief named Phantom - are thinking. Yes, that's it. She's invited him here to better understand him and his motivations, and possibly seek a solution, that's all.

Phantom catches her looking at him through the window, again, and waves. Aria throws open the balcony door.

"You - you are impeccable!"

"Why," Phantom makes a show of smoothening his fringe. "Thank you."

"You know that's not what I meant." Aria huffs, folding her arms as she sits down opposite him at the table.

"I'm sorry, but that's all I heard, my lady." Phantom continues cutting his meat. THAT gets her attention.

"What're you eating?"

"Filet mignon. You have some, too." Phantom removes the lid on the plate. "Ordinarily, my servants will remove the lid, but for today, I'll make an exception. Just for you, my Empress." He grins boyishly, cheeks dimpling slightly.

Aria snorts, but can't stop staring at her food. The filet mignon drizzled with cream sauce looks and smells delicious, and the asparagus and mashed potatoes next to the beef look tempting, as well.

"If you're hoping for me to feed you -" Phantom raises an eyebrow.

"No!"

"Then, eat." Phantom makes it sound as if dining with an intruder is a common and typical affair.

Aria looks up at him, and immediately wishes she hasn't. He's smiling at her, looking at her, and she can feel heat rise in her face. She grabs her fork and knife, suddenly grateful for the distraction, and begins cutting the beef into pieces.

"I'm happy to see you're enjoying your food." Phantom observes.

"It's not that I'm enjoying it. It's that I don't wish for you to get the wrong ideas, so don't be mistaken."

Phantom laughs. "As you say, my lady."

"It is as I say." Aria replies as she forks a bite of filet mignon into her mouth. Her words only elicit another chuckle from him. She reaches her hand out for the glass, smelling it before she takes a sip; it's just water.

"It seems we're having a rather enjoyable first date."

Aria all but spits out the ill-timed sip of water. "What?"

"Are you always this slow?" Phantom grins.

"What?" She sets the glass back down on the table.

"I figured the Empress of Maple World will be smarter."

"This," Aria jabs at her mashed potatoes. "Is not a date."

"Perhaps we're missing a candle, then."

"You've got to be joking." Aria rolls her eyes. Although, she can't deny she is enjoying the attention she's getting from him; she suppresses that feeling immediately.

"Next time, then." Phantom grins, and continues eating. They lapse into silence, although it's by no means uncomfortable. Aria knows she shouldn't be dining with him - dining with the thief everyone's been looking for - but she's curious about him and his motivations. Perhaps-

"Why do you steal?" Aria lets the fork and knife slide back onto her plate.

"Why?" Phantom finishes the last of his meal and dabs at his mouth with his napkin. "Now it's your turn to tell me you're joking."

"Why, Phantom? Why do you steal?"

"It's like asking a mage why he practices magic. Or a warrior why he uses his sword. Thieves steal. That's what they do. And that's what I do."

"You only steal from the rich." Aria presses. "And powerful." She thinks instinctively of the Skaia around her neck, of the story she's concocted, and of how he's actually managed to steal it - only to return it to her. It baffles her.

"Of course. Why steal from those whose every meso is like a treasure?"

"So you think you're doing justice?" Aria looks him squarely in the eye.

"No," he shakes his head. "I know I'm not. I will not even pretend that what I'm doing is right."

"But you still continue doing so?" She asks as she raises an eyebrow.

"Yes." He nods. "Time for dessert." With a fluorish of his hand a shower of cards rain down upon the table, narrowly missing the plates and glasses. When the cards disappear Aria's amazed to discover two silver bowls of ice cream.

"Ice cream?" She chuckles as she looks at the single scoop of vanilla before her.

"Picky, picky." Phantom begins eating his, and Aria does likewise.

"You didn't poison me or anything, right?" She's been too careless tonight and she knows it. All it'll take is one smidgen of malicious intent, and -

"No." Phantom answers.

"Oh." She swallows and looks at the empty plate before her, and at her half-eaten ice cream. The fact that she's never even considered poisoning surprises her. She's not one to be this careless, and she frowns.

"Why? Vanilla not to your liking?" Phantom smiles mischievously.

"No. I'm just - surprised you haven't tried to stab me or kill me or rip the Skaia out from my very hands. Or poison me, or abduct me and dump me on some desolate island-"

"Please, I've given you my word, my Empress. I have more class than that." Phantom finishes his ice cream. "So don't give me ideas."

"You shouldn't be here. Tonight's an exception, but tomorrow, and from henceforth, if I see you here, I'm calling for the guards."

"Go ahead. They can't catch me. It'll be as if I was never here."

"I'm sure you can't disappear without a trace." Now it's Aria's turn to grin as she gestures to the entire set up.

"Try me." Phantom remains seated, and the look in his eyes is amused, but challenging.

"Guards!" She yells in her most Empress-y voice, and almost immediately the door to her room is pushed aside as a dozen or so palace guards storm in and to the balcony where she is.

Satisfied, Aria turns to face Phantom, and - he's gone. The entire table and plates and silverware is gone, leaving only her on the borrowed chair. Her mouth widens as she stands.

"Yes, Your Highness?" The head guard, a blonde man she knows as Rohile, walks up to her, saluting in the fashion of the royal guards as he does so.

"I thought I saw -" Phantom's quick, she has to give him that. She's definitely intrigued, now. "A movement, in the bushes out there. Perhaps it was just a small animal." She looks across at the palace guards. "My apologies, I overreacted and I'm sorry."

"No need for apologies, Your Highness." Rohile says. "We will be sure to check the bushes."

"Thank you, Rohile. All of you may leave, now." She says, and watches as they file out of her room. Rohile's last to leave, however.

"Your Highness." Rohile's also the only person who addresses her in that way.

"Yes?" She looks up at him. Rohile is tall, taller than Phantom even, but his blue eyes are kind, and - and full of concern, she realises.

"Be safe, Your Highness." He says, and she feels like he's telling her more. He can't possibly know about Phantom? For a moment she stills, frozen by his sudden words that threaten to expose - "The threat of the Black Mage looms larger every day, and I am afraid the day will come when even Ereve is not safe."

Aria looks at him.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to spoil your evening with such talk." Rohile looks away, as if embarrassed. "It was unthinking."

"Rohile - perhaps all of us must 'be safe'. Not just me." Rohile's also always concerned for her. She's caught wind of why, of course: his concern for her crosses over his duty as her royal guard and into something else, something entirely unfamiliar.

"But you most of all. If the Black Mage were to invade Ereve -" Rohile presses, and his eyes are earnest.

"He wouldn't. I'll make sure he won't."

"We don't have the army necessary to stop him." Rohile takes another step forward until he's next to her, and looks out at the forest.

"We have alliances." Aria swallows. The truth is that Ereve's military is weak, but to rely on her allies in times of need is risky at best and catastrophic at worst. Elena has said as much, and Rohile, as head of internal affairs and of the royal palace guards, knows as much. It's no secret.

"The alliances cannot save us should anything happen." Next to her, Rohile grips the balustrade of the railing tightly.

"Then I'll talk. If the Black Mage ever threatens Ereve - I'll talk with him. I'm sure there can be negotiations and conditions. We can talk terms."

Rohile grunts, and she suspects what he's thinking. "I'll do anything to protect Ereve should the day come; he can invade Ereve over my dead body." Aria continues.

"Your Highness -" Rohile begins.

"I'm tired, Rohile." Aria turns to face him, prying her eyes away from the forest. Please leave, and I apologise again for the false alarm."

"Take care, Your Highness." Rohile salutes once more, and Aria watches as he leaves the room.

Thumbing the Skaia around her neck and heading back into her room, Aria can't help but realise that her conversation with Rohile has pushed her frivolous dinner with Phantom out of her mind, and she can't help but feel a certain sense of dread and premonition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I had to give the head guard a name, and I headcanon that there's a thing between Mihile and Cygnus. Mihile's father is Chromile (canon), Rohile's just my made-up name for Chromile's ~~father~~ ancestor. Thanks to IceKnightStar on AO3 for pointing out the time gap!


	7. Chapter 7

Aria sighs as she paces slowly about her balcony. It's been a long and trying day, but at least, under the moonlight and with a cool breeze in the air, being out here calms her down somewhat, so that's a plus. And the fact that Phantom may appear anytime - as he's wont to do recently - is definitely a plus. It's been weeks since their first meeting - and Phantom has been nothing but persistent.

He visits her every night - and of late, their meetings have been getting longer and longer. She doesn't know why she's meeting him in secret, doesn't know why she hasn't raised the alarm that Phantom has been stepping foot in the palace grounds nearly every night. But after the dinner incident, Aria likes to believe that it is useless increasing the security of the palace anyway.

Or so she tells herself. Deep down, she knows it's because she enjoys talking with Phantom, and wants to meet him. Their conversations have also gradually shifted from the more mundane to the more personal. Phantom's a charming conversationist and Aria finds herself surprisingly blunt with him in a way she's never expected. It probably doesn't help matters that Aria finds herself attracted to him; she's frightened of her growing feelings for the thief.

But for tonight, she has more on her mind than her handsome paramour.

That is, until a slight sound jerks her back to reality.

"Who's there?" Aria gasps as she turns around, even though she's been expecting him.

"Don't tell me you've been out here waiting for me all night." Phantom chuckles as he walks toward her.

"You're really persistent." She refuses to face him, and keeps her back to him instead. "Shall I summon the guard?"

Phantom just chuckles, his laughter light and airy.

"I'll not hand over our treasure, no matter how charming you try to be." Aria crosses her arms.

"Charming? You're finally coming to your senses." He begins walking toward her, and Aria sighs softly. There's just so much on her mind right now, and the last thing she needs is a charming diversion. Or maybe that's what she needs: a momentary distraction in the form of a blonde-haired man with amethyst eyes.

"I have invited an envoy from the Black Mage to Ereve," she begins, twisting her fingers slightly in her dress. "I hope to negotiate terms of peace."

Phantom's silent, and for a moment Aria wonders whether he's judging her for being so careless - as Elena had said when she had first mooted the idea. Black Mage and peace are surely incongruent concepts. Still, peace _is_ the only option, and negotiations are the only way forward. She feels a surge of conviction rise in her. But yet she swallows, and in the silence, suddenly feels the need to explain herself.

"The Black Mage intends to invade Ereve. Peace talks with his envoy are the only way out."

"I know, Aria." Phantom says, resigned, and it feels like he's saying more. Aria looks up at him. News of the impending invasion has reached him, then.

"But?"

"I'm not comfortable with the idea of peace talks." At his words Aria flushes, lips pursed in a line. Phantom continues. "But I believe in _you_ , Aria. I trust _you_. And so I'll accept your plan, if that's what you prefer."

"Then what do _you_ prefer?" Aria can't keep the slight edge in her voice. It's not Phantom's fault and they both know it, but after a long day of bickering with Elena and the other advisors -

"I'll prefer more action and less talk. We can't trust the Black Mage to uphold a peace treaty." Phantom replies simply. He doesn't meet her eyes as much as she seeks his.

"We have to try." Aria presses, and it's like a rehash of the afternoon's conversation again. "I have to try."

"I don't feel safe. Let me go with you." Phantom offers quickly as he grabs hold of her hand.

"No." She wrenches her hand free slightly. "I won't let you."

"Why not?"

"Because this - this is my responsibility. It's something I alone must undertake. It is my duty as Empress to protect Maple World."

"That doesn't mean you must deny help where offered." Phantom says. "Let me come with you. Or at least let me be your bodyguard."

"The Black Mage has specifically requested only for my presence and that of my advisors. I am afraid that if I were to bring more people, the envoy may refuse to talk terms." Now it's Aria's turn to avoid eye contact.

"I'll be nearby." Phantom insists. "Or I can pretend to be an advisor."

"Phantom, please. I don't wish to drag you into this."

"I'm already involved by simply being here. Let me help you."

"I envy your position." Aria says suddenly, changing tact. "I wish I weren't burdened by so many responsibilities."

"When is the envoy coming?"

"Within the month." Aria sighs.

Phantom inclines his head slightly, clearly amused. "All this worrying is going to make you older." Grinning, he proffers a card in one hand. She's confused slightly, until a rose materialises in that very hand.

He holds it out to her, and her cheeks immediately turn pink.

"I prefer a woman with a smile on her face."

Blushing furiously, Aria accepts the rose.

"Phantom -"

"Come, let me take your mind off these matters for a while."

"Phantom, I really -"

"I insist."

"Alright." The fact that Phantom has been meeting her almost daily hasn't escaped her mind, but she enjoys talking with him, so she suppresses that part of her that says _no_.

"Come with me to the Lumiere? I'll like to show you something."

Blushing and holding onto the rose, Aria nods. She places a timid hand on Phantom's outstretched gloved one. He pulls her to him, and he teleports them in a flurry of cards to the Lumiere.

Aria opens her eyes and looks about. They're on the deck of the Lumiere, and with clear skies about them, she can almost make out the stars. She flushes red as she looks at Phantom, who sidles up next to her as she leans against the railing.

It's peaceful, almost, as Aria looks away from Phantom and out upon the night sky. She shivers slightly in the cool breeze, and vaguely remembers she's left the palace without a coat. This close to Phantom, however, she definitely feels much less colder. So she's surprised when Phantom places his coat on her, fingertips barely grazing her skin as he fastens the coat neatly around her.

"Thank you," she tucks her chin in slightly into the top of the white coat, suddenly grateful for the shadows of the night. At least her blush isn't so obvious; she's come to care for Phantom, so she's afraid that his proximity to her will reveal things she doesn't want others - not lest the man himself - to know.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Phantom asks.

"Yes." She nods. The stars twinkle and she can make out her favourite constellations.

"But it can't compare to you. You are as radiant and beautiful as a thousand suns, my lady." Phantom says suddenly.

"What -" Aria turns to face him.

"You like the book a lot. _The Knight and the Empress_."

"How did you - wait. Have you been _spying_ on me?"

Now it's Phantom's turn to turn red.

"You've been spying on me!" Aria all but wails, suddenly mortified.

"I -" Phantom holds his hands up in the air. "Yes."

Aria mumbles something unintelligible and incoherent as she crosses her arms and ignores him.

"Aria -"

"Go away."

"Now you're just being childish."

"At least I have the courtesy not to _spy_ on people."

Phantom chuckles, earning him a reproachful glare from Aria. "My lady, would I - I dare not violate you with my unworthy lips." He's earnest, continuing with his scripted monologue. And then he takes one step towards her.

Aria blinks, face even redder, for she knows what happens next in the story.

"You can't be serious." She tries to laugh, but it comes out garbled and weak. She pulls his coat closer around her.

"Have I ever _not_ been serious?" Phantom asks.

"No." Aria says quickly, but only because it's true. Her heart pounds as Phantom slides a gloved hand along her arm and she feels warmth unconsciously pool in her at the mere thought of what is to come.

"Aria, and here I was thinking I was the thief."

"Aren't you?" Aria manages out.

"You're a thief as well."

Aria looks slightly taken aback, her face flushing. "Me?"

"You've stolen my heart, Aria." Phantom says suddenly.

"Phantom -"

"Phantom was what the people called me when I first began my thefts. I hated that name, at first, but in the end I took it in jest. But, you, my dear Aria, for you, I'll let you call me that." He holds both of her hands in his.

"Phantom -" Aria shivers, and it's not from the cold.

"If I were a King - or even a Prince - I'll court you openly, my Empress." Phantom lifts her hands to meet his lips, and he plants a soft kiss on them as he looks at her.

"You can still do so, now."

"But I am a thief. A Master Thief, no doubt, but a thief regardless. And you are the Empress of Maple World." He draws her close until their bodies are touching and Aria feels heat course through her at his proximity.

"You're second-guessing yourself. That's definitely a first." Aria laughs.

Phantom chuckles and she can feel his chest moving against hers; he releases her hands and trails a hand along her arm. She stifles a slight gasp as his touch draws goose pimples on her skin.

"My Empress, you look beautiful tonight." At his words, her heart stutters.

"And every night." He whispers, and at that, her heart stops. He runs a hand along her temple, gently tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. She shivers as she looks up at him. He's smiling, cheeks dimpling slightly and purple eyes crinkling as he looks right at her. The moment drags as his eyes remain on hers, amethyst meeting cyan-blue. She's blushing furiously, cheeks positively red at the sudden turn of the conversation. Her next words, she knows, are not retractable.

"Your words are sweeter than sugar," Aria echoes in an almost inverse simulacrum of the words in the book, this time reality based on fantasy. Phantom breaks into a grin, amused as he grabs her hands in each of his own and intertwines their fingers together. "My dear Phantom," she breathes as she looks up at him. "It is but a prayer. From one sinner to the other."

"Then it will be as the lady wishes." Phantom whispers as he leans close to her.

Slowly, imperceptibly and inexplicably slowly, as if time itself has stopped, Phantom tilts his head slightly as he nears her. And Aria closes her eyes in anticipation of what is to come.

Her heart thuds in her ears, blood racing as she tries desperately to calm herself down. She can feel his cool breath on her face, sweet scent of spice and intrigue. He's here, and he's real, and suddenly that's all that matters. The moment hangs in the air, tension taut like a silken thread stretched to breaking point.

And then everything crashes down as his lips meet hers.

His satin lips are soft and gentle and warm with more than a hint of passion that lies beneath them. This close, his scent is intoxicating, sending Aria's head reeling and her, gasping for breath as she breathes him in. The effect he has on her isn't something she's expected, and now she feels like she's in so deep.

She hasn't realised how much she's wanted this moment - wanted him - until he holds her close. The kiss is more amazing than she's imagined; finally, at last, she finds herself coming to terms with her growing feelings for the thief that until now were kept hidden.

As if by instinct - as if stirring awake the part of her she never knew lay dormant - her hands move to pull him closer, to tangle in his hair as she savours him.

But the kiss is surprisingly chaste given her expectations of the flamboyant man; it seems to last forever, the moment seemingly stretching out to eternity as they stand in the moonlight on the deck of his ship.

And then they pull apart slowly, faces flushed as red as roses, and Phantom smiles at her shyly. Neither of them wish to break the silence, as Phantom loops one arm about her and together, they lean against the railing.

The silence lasts until Aria speaks.

"Phantom - what are we?"

"The Empress and Her Thief." He leans even closer to her, hugging her close. "Now _that_ will make a fine story."

"Phantom, we just kissed." She says, touching her lips.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Phantom chuckles against her.

"No." She shakes her head and turns to face him. This close she can actually make out the twinkle in his eyes.

"Was I - did I -" Phantom trails off, face red, unsure of how to continue. "Was that too presumptuous of me?"

"No." Aria chuckles.

"I have come to care for you, Aria. Yet I do not know if you feel the same way."

"I do, Phantom." Aria replies.

"Are you sure? I mean, I -"

"Yes." She interrupts, shushing him with a finger on his lips. The look of shock on his face is definitely worth it. She grins.

"You are amazing, my Empress." Phantom says, trailing his fingers from her temple to her chin. She leans in against his palm until he's almost cupping her face.

"As are you. But tell me - why are you Phantom?" Aria pulls apart to look him in the eye.

"When I was a boy in Ariant, I had a mentor. His name's Raven." And so Phantom proceeds to tell her, in great detail, about his life growing up. About how Raven passed on his knowledge of tricks to him, and about how he eventually outgrew his master in terms of repertoire and skill. And about how he eventually took on Raven's mantle and persona upon his death.

Aria swallows. It couldn't have been easy, and for Phantom to confide in her a tale he's told few others - she feels honoured. And so she listens with rapt attention, her breath catching on his every word, his memories suddenly fully-formed pictures before her based off his descriptions. Phantom has a way with words, seemingly comfortable and always at ease. She admires that about him.

"So. That's about it." Phantom grins when he finishes his tale.

"And here you are." Aria smiles shyly.

"And here I am."

"The night is getting late, although I do not wish for it to end." She confesses.

"We have every night at our disposal, my Empress."

"You are right. We have every night. I should return, before somebody notices I'm missing."

"Come." Phantom hugs her close. "Close your eyes, Aria." Aria does as she is told, and in a flurry of cards, they are teleported back to the balcony of her room.

"Phantom -"

"Aria." Phantom whispers, and brings his lips to kiss her forehead. "I will see you again tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." She echoes.

"Sleep tight, and sweet dreams." He grins.

"Dreaming of you?" Aria giggles.

"Perhaps." Phantom inclines his head slightly. "Although I am certain I am better in reality than in your dreams."

Aria raises her eyebrows.

"Take care, my Empress." Phantom gives her a gentlemanly bow.

"You too, Master Thief." Aria says, and Phantom is gone in a flurry of cards.

Smiling to herself, Aria makes her way to her bed and falls into a blissful sleep. She doesn't think of her troubles at all that night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know how the story ends; hopefully this isn't too OOC! ;)

It's less than a month later when the news comes. In that same timespan, Aria has spent nearly every single night meeting Phantom. She's spoken to him a lot more and a lot more plainly than to anyone else in the palace. Being with him is liberating in a way she never knew, and he's definitely a refreshing change from her humdrum routine of nobles and constant, plastered smiles. At least with Phantom, she can be herself.

It definitely helps that he's a great source of affection and companionship.

Today, for now, she has plenty of her mind when he arrives in a flurry of cards on her balcony.

"Evening." Phantom bows slightly as he removes his mask and makes his way in, looping her in an one-arm embrace as he does so, and guiding her towards the sofa.

"Evening." Aria grins as he brings her hand to his lips to kiss her fingers. Even after nearly a month - his effect on her is still marked and pronounced, her heart racing at the touch of his soft lips against her skin.

"Tell me what's wrong?" Phantom seems to sense her unease.

Aria blinks, and looks at him. She can't tell him about the Black Mage envoy coming tomorrow, to negotiate terms. She can't say anything, for she definitely doesn't want him to come to Ereve tomorrow.

Revealing to Phantom her meeting with the envoy will only convince him to protect her even more - and possibly jeopardise the talks just by being there. No, she cannot.

"The Black Mage's envoy is coming tomorrow." And so Phantom surprises her with his words. Aria looks up at him, eyes wide. "And you weren't planning on telling me." His voice is soft, but not chiding.

"Phantom -"

"We've had this conversation before. I don't approve of peace talks with the Black Mage. But -" he holds up a hand as she makes to interrupt. "But I believe in you. I may not trust him, but, I trust you." Phantom takes her hands in his. "I'll be nearby tomorrow."

"No, Phantom. We've had this conversation before. Please stay out of it."

"Aria - I'm worried for you."

"I need to prove myself. To show Elena and Rohile, and now, _you_ , that talking works. Rohile, especially, is a big offender. Don't start on it, as well."

"Rohile's the tall blonde man, isn't he?" Phantom says, amused.

"Yes, but that's beside the point. I'm the Empress, Phantom, I know what I'm doing. Please."

"Who will be with you tomorrow?"

"As stipulated in the agreed terms when I first sent the letter at the start of the month. My advisors, and me."

"Is Rohile an advisor? He looks like a tough warrior."

"No, he's not. But Elena will be there with me, and so will the other advisors."

"I think Rohile likes you."

"Please, Phantom, are you even listening to me?" Aria asks, tugging on his hands.

"Yes, _Empress_ , I am." Phantom sits up straight.

"Good. Then you know you mustn't be near the palace tomorrow. The last thing I want is for the Black Mage's envoy to think he's walking into a trap."

Phantom raises an eyebrow. "I hide very well, my Aria."

"Please." She's almost pleading now. "The talks have to go well, for the sake of Ereve." And if it means willingly endangering herself for the sake of her country, then she has to do what she must. Even she has to agree that meeting the envoy with only her advisors and without her main bodyguards in the same room is folly, but - Rohile and the rest of the guards are just outside. And Phantom -

She cannot bear the thought of anything happening to him.

"Rohile and the other guards will be outside the room." She says quickly, as if to reassure him.

"Then I'll wait outside with them."

"No, Phantom. You'll stay on the Lumiere, and you'll stay away. Promise me that." Aria says firmly, conviction in her tone.

Phantom just looks at her, his amethyst eyes meeting her cyan ones. For a moment she wonders whether he'll actually acquiesce, and then - he leans forward and presses his lips to hers.

He pulls apart just enough for her to smell and very nearly taste his sweet scent and breath on her, her senses suddenly hyperaware and her skin, sensitive at his proximity.

"I believe in you, Aria, and I will do as you say. Tomorrow, I'll be in the Lumiere, watching over you."

"Thank you, Phantom."

"Actually -" At this Phantom looks almost abashed, his hand idly ruffling his hair. "Come with me to the Lumiere?"

"Of course." Aria rises to her feet, and Phantom grins. Enfolding her in his arms, he teleports them to his ship.

"I wanted to show you something. When I was a boy -" Phantom all but drags her to the stern of the Lumiere, pulling her down onto one of the two plush cushions on the deck. "I loved looking at the stars."

"The stars? I never figured you had such a simple hobby." Aria looks at the cushions and at the wine glasses and bottle of wine on a small end table nearby. He's obviously planned this.

"That was when I wasn't rich, yet, you see." Phantom laughs.

Aria laughs.

"Regardless, I still enjoy looking at the stars. And now that you're here," Phantom holds their linked hands up. "We can look at the stars together."

"And drink wine." Aria tilts her chin in the direction of the wine glasses.

"Yes, and drink wine." Phantom echoes, and Aria watches as he brings his knees up to his chest and rests his free arm on them. She shifts until she's in a more comfortable position.

"Actually, if you don't mind, Empress. Stars are best enjoyed lying down." Phantom lies back down, pushing his cushion up as he props his head on his free arm. Aria just looks at him, which elicits another laugh. "The deck's clean, princess."

Aria swats at him playfully, and wriggles slightly until she's lying down beside him, her head resting on her cushion. "I'm not a princess."

"Right you are."

"I'm an Empress." Aria looks over at him. Phantom laughs. She continues in her mock tone of authority. "The Empress of Ereve, and of Maple World, in fact."

"So you're playing that game."

"What game?" Aria looks back at the stars as Phantom takes her hand in his.

"Now you're just being coy." He laces his fingers about hers. "I'm Master Thief Phantom, then. The best thief in the world."

"Still couldn't steal the Skaia." Aria quips.

"I did, but I returned it. There was zero challenge getting it from you." Phantom shifts to face her, propping himself up with one arm.

"Like I'll ever give it to you." Aria turns to face him, smiling prettily.

"We'll see about that. We have plenty of time, after all."

"So you're convinced that stealing the Skaia will be your greatest achievement?"

"Yes."

Aria giggles, and she ignores Phantom's confused look. "Then, I have a confession, my dear Master Thief Phantom."

"A confession?" Phantom's lips quirk up in a smile.

"About the Skaia. Remember when I said it was the most valuable treasure in Ereve?" Aria is grinning, now.

"I believe so, yes."

"I made it up." Aria peeks up at Phantom. For a moment his face is passive, and then his lips turn up in a a smile.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. All that talk about empress to empress, the right to rule, I made it all up. It's an heirloom, of course, but definitely not in _that_ way."

Phantom laughs, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. Aria blushes and looks at the object in question, slung about her neck.

"So," Phantom begins. "You're telling me you made it up?" He uses a hand to lift the Skaia up, careful not to tug on it.

"Yes." Aria nods, blushing. His fingers are suddenly so close to her she's sure she's absolutely red.

"Or, you're making _this_ up so I won't be tempted to steal it." Phantom turns the Skaia about lazily.

"Regardless of what I say, Master Thief Phantom, you'll still visit me every evening." Aria touches his nose with a finger.

"Regardless." A corner of his lips turn up in a knowing smile as he wriggles closer to her, closing the distance between them. "And it's not like you're complaining."

"No." Aria lets out a small sigh.

"What's wrong?" He trails a hand along hers and twines his fingers about hers.

"Nothing. I just wish that sometimes I wasn't the Empress of Ereve." She looks back at the sky. "Sometimes, I wonder what it's like to be a normal girl."

Phantom's silent for a moment as he looks at the sky, too.

"You can be Empress, and a normal girl." He's still looking at the sky.

"It's tough. And with the threat of the Black Mage... I made the rumour up just to see you, Phantom. And now I've brought you into all this." She pauses. "I'm sorry."

"Do not be sorry." Phantom presses his lips against her forehead. They're silent for a while, and then he chuckles against her. "I met you."

Aria pulls back slightly, but Phantom holds her close. "I don't regret anything, my dearest Aria."

"Are you certain? Nothing at all?"

"Nothing." He pulls her into a hug, his hands reassuring around her. "Why did you want to see me, then? You've lured me all the way to Ereve, where there's only trees and grass." He laughs against her.

"I was curious."

"Curious?" Phantom asks.

"About you. And now that I've finally met you -" Aria blushes.

"So, up to expectations or not?"

"You've defied them," Aria continues. "And you're not what I expected."

"Glad to know I'm out of the ordinary." Phantom pulls her close until the distance between them is gone. Aria's heart thuds so loudly she's afraid that he can hear it.

"Definitely." She says. Aria smiles as she tilts her head slightly until her lips find what they seek.

The touch of him is soft and yet electric, and Aria feels longing for him unfold as he pulls and holds her even closer. They kiss lying down on the deck of the Lumiere under the moonlight, and when they pull apart it's shy, sweet Aria who sits up and leans over him to kiss him back again on his cheek.

The Skaia, slung about her neck, rests on Phantom as he pulls her close to him, sitting up as he does so. His lips meet hers once more and it's as if all her inhibitions are gone. Whoever she is (the Empress of Maple World) and whoever he is (Master Thief Phantom) ceases to matter as they sit, intertwined, under the stars on the deck of the Lumiere. She runs her hands through his hair just as he runs his along her back, their lips never pulling apart as the kiss deepens.

Finally Phantom tears apart just enough to stand up, and to help her up, before his lips claim hers once again. They move, somewhat subconsciously, back indoors, and it's either pure coincidence or divine intervention that they find themselves against the door of the master bedroom.

The door is pushed aside as easily as Aria discards her worries and concerns and inhibitions, and their kisses and caresses only become more frantic. Suddenly Aria finds herself amazed and surprised by the depth of emotion and passion Phantom is showing - and of the depth of her feelings for him she had kept hidden until now.

Her heart is racing as she feels the back of her legs touch something hard; she hasn't realised they've _moved_ towards the bed at all. But then Phantom stills, and pulls apart. The emotion across his reddened face is clear, his face and eyes questioning. "Are - you sure?"

Aria's about to give a flippant remark when she realises what he means. "Yes." Phantom has been nothing but gentlemanly throughout their courtship, and while she has hoped to meet him under better circumstances, fate works in strange ways.

She only wishes this can last. She's found true happiness, after all this while, in the arms of the very man she's supposed to persecute, the very man who's wanted for crimes. She's the Empress, and he's the Master Thief; but with each other, they're just Aria, and Phantom.

And so all thoughts of persecution and capture and duty flies out the window as Phantom pushes her gently down onto the bed.

Under the cover of darkness pierced only by moonlight the two lovers meet as one. Phantom is gentle, and he's honest and earnest.

Aria feels as if her entire world has changed, and a little spark of hope builds in her. For once in her life, she has something that's truly and honestly hers. She has Ereve, of course, and Maple World, but that's Empress Aria's. The actual Aria's world is small, consisting of Elena and Rohile and a bunch of other closer court officials, and now there's officially a new addition - Phantom. She wants to nurture that spark, to see it build into a scintillating, dazzling flame.

She can hardly wait. In the arms of _her_ Master Thief Phantom, Aria falls asleep dreaming of a better tomorrow.


End file.
